In late years, many terminal devices such as personal computers have browser programs installed. The terminal devices therefore can display Web pages on a display section based on sources supplied via the Internet from various kinds of servers. The sources are description written in such languages as HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) and XML (eXtensible Markup Language).
In general, the terminal devices having those browser programs installed also have a bookmark function. The terminal device therefore can memorize (i.e., bookmark) Web page's address. A user of the terminal device bookmarks addresses of Web pages that he/she often browses. Therefore the user does not have to input any URLs (Uniform Resource Locators) when he/she wants to access the Web pages (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-73432
In late years, as the box of the terminal device gets smaller, so does its display section.
When the terminal device displays on the display section a list of titles of the bookmarked Web pages as well as a Web page, the device may fail to display all of the titles on the display section since the number of characters of the title is very long.
In this case, the user can see only a part of the title, and therefore has difficulty in recognizing what the corresponding Web page is about. Accordingly, there is a problem that the terminal device is often difficult to use.